1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk cleaning system and more particularly pertains to cleaning compact disks with a compact disk cleaning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of information disk cleaning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, information disk cleaning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning information disks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,870 to Yeung discloses a compact disk cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,334 to Wada et al. discloses a method of an apparatus for cleaning magnetic recording disk cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,992 to Lavinsky et al. discloses a cleaner unit for information disks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,795 to Lavinsky et al. discloses a cleaner unit with jet spray for information disks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,022 to Compton et al. discloses a battery operated compact disk cleaner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a compact disk cleaning system that allows five compact disks to be cleaned at a time.
In this respect, the compact disk cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning compact disks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved compact disk cleaning system which can be used for cleaning compact disks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.